


Jedem das Seine

by schaflos



Series: Criminal Minds [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaflos/pseuds/schaflos
Summary: (OS aus Prussian Blue)Alexander hält es nicht mehr aus.
Series: Criminal Minds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892209





	Jedem das Seine

**Author's Note:**

> @starkeeper  
> Keine Sorge, ist kein Spoiler für PB!

Blut lief über seine Finger hinunter und tropfte in einem regelmäßigem Rhythmus auf den Boden. Er konnte es ganz genau spüren. Wie es sich einen Weg zwischen seinen Fingerknöcheln hindurch, seine Finger hinunter bahnte und an seinen Fingerspitzen der Schwerkraft zum erliegen kam. Es war zu wenig, als dass man es hätte riechen können, aber genug, dass es münzengroße Flecken auf den Laminatboden hinterließ. Doch er war viel zu aufgewühlt, um sich um seine aufgeplatzten Knöchel zu kümmern. Außerdem war er selber Schuld an seiner Verletzung, hatte er doch vor nur wenigen Minuten die Hand gegen die Steinwand gerammt. Jetzt lag er auf seinem Bett, den rechten Arm über den Rand hängend, so dass zwischen dem Boden und seinen blutverschmierten Fingerspitzen nur noch wenige Zentimeter waren. Welcher armer Gefangener morgen auch immer die leidvolle Aufgabe bekam seinen Raum zu putzen, würde sich wohl vor Angst in die Hose machen wegen des blutverkrusteten Bodens. Er wusste ganz genau, dass die Gefangenen Angst, nein, Panik vor ihm hatten. Sie machten Schnick-Schnack-Schnuck oder andere Auslosespiele, wer von ihnen heute seinen Raum sauber machen sollte. Sie fürchteten er könnte sie in ihrem Schlaf erstechen, wenn sie nur die Bettdecke falsch falteten. Dabei war es ihm recht egal wie sein Raum aussah. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, müssten sie nicht jeden Tag sein Bett falten, er schlief am Abend doch sowieso wieder darin und neben ihm und dem putzenden Gefangenen hatte kein anderer Zutritt zu seinem Raum … sagten sie.

Ihm war es auch egal, ob die Gefangenen nun Angst vor ihm hatten oder nicht. Er tat was ihm befohlen wurde, damit er nicht erschossen wurde. Ja, vielleicht war er egoistisch, doch er bezweifelte, dass viele an seiner Stelle anders gehandelt hätten. Tot oder ein Dach über dem Kopf mit Essen und Bewegung? Viele würden selbstverständlich sagen, sie hätten lieber den Tod gewählt, als andere Menschen umzubringen, doch mehr als die Hälfte von ihnen würde dabei lügen. Das war die harte Realität.

Alexander hatte den Menschen noch nie geglaubt. Und er hatte für diese Ansicht durchaus seine Gründe.

Seufzend schloss er die Augen und rief sich die Situation von heute Morgen noch einmal in Erinnerung.

_Tino hob die Hand und die Gruppe blieb automatisch stehen. Er hob sofort den Kopf und suchte die flüchtige Person. Bailey wusste schon was ihn erwarten würde. Das Pferd begann unruhig zu werden und leicht zu steigen, doch Alexander ritt ihn schon etwas länger und wusste ihn gut zu händeln._

_Schließlich entdeckte er die menschliche Gestalt, die stolpernd über das Gras rannte und fast noch im selben Augenblick drückte er Bailey die Fersen in die Seiten, lockerte die Zügel und drehte das Pferd ruckartig herum. Bailey brauchte keine weiteren Kommandos. Mit einem Satz war er über den Graben, der die Wiese und den Weg trennte und jagte im Preschgallop die Wiese hinunter. Der Gefangene musste ihn gesehen, oder gehört haben, denn er stieß einen entsetzen Schrei aus und rannte nun nicht um zu fliehen, sondern um sein Leben. Er war schon zu nah am Wald, als dass Alexander ihm den Weg hätte abschneiden können und ihn lebend_ _zurück zur Gruppe bringen könnte. Bailey war zwar sehr wendig und äußerst gut im Gelände, doch eine Verfolgungsjagd im Wald wollte er nicht riskieren._

_All dies entschied er in innerhalb von wenigen Atemzügen, ehe er die Zügel in die linke Hand nahm, mit der rechten an seinen Gürtel griff und seinen Dolch hervor holte. Er war lang und dünn und glich eher einem kleinen Degen als einem Dolch, doch das war ihm relativ gleichgültig als er zwischen die Schulterblätter des Flüchtigen zielte. Der versuchte als letzten Versuch sein Leben zu retten einen Haken nach links zu schlagen, doch Alexander hatte das vorhergesehen. Er riss die Zügel nach links (er müsste Bailey wohl eine Extrakarotte geben, so oft wie er ihm heute im Maul gezogen hatte), holte aus und warf._

_Selbstverständlich traf der Dolch sein Ziel. Mit einem erschrockenen, krächzenden Geräusch ging der Flüchtige zu Boden. Alexander nahm die Zügel wieder auf und drosselte das Tempo. In einem flotten Trab kam er bei der Leiche an. Die Klinge des Dolchs hatte sich, wie er es geplant hatte, zwischen den Schultern in seinen Rücken gebohrt. Alle Viere von sich gestreckt lag der Tote auf dem Bauch, den Kopf seitlich, die Augen starrten leblos ins hohe Gras._

_Alexander stieg ab._

_Mit bedächtigen Bewegungen kniete er sich neben den Toten und besah sich die Verletzung, die sein Dolch verursacht hatte, genauer. Sein Wurf hatte genügend Kraft gehabt die gesamte Klinge in den Körper zu treiben. Der Rücken der Leiche war blutdurchtränkt. Er wägte ab. Sollte er den Dolch heraus nehmen? Er entschied sich dagegen. Es würde zu lange dauern und nur noch mehr Blut bedeuten, dass nur wieder wilde Tiere anlockte. Er schloss dem Toten die Augen, packte ihn dann unter den Armen und hievte ihn hoch._

_Wenige Minuten später war die Leiche über Baileys hinteren Rücken platziert und mit Bändern und Riemen festgezurrt. Alexander war wieder zu Pferd und trabte über die Wiese zurück zur Gruppe. Er sah die entsetzten und panischen Blicke seitens der Gefangenen, als er mit ihrem toten Kameraden auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes über den kleinen Graben sprang und sich hinten wieder einreihte._

_Der Kerl war gewarnt worden. Ihm wurde gesagt, dass er eine versuchte Flucht mit seinem Leben bezahlen konnte._

_Alexander wusste, dass dies sein Handeln nicht rechtfertigte. Es war seine Entscheidung den Dolch zu werfen und dem Mann sein Leben zu nehmen._

_Bereuen tat er seine Tat nicht._

Ein stechender Schmerz zuckte durch seine Hand, als er die Augen wieder öffnete und sich aufsetzte. Prüfend streckte er die Finger und dehnte seine Hand auf verschiedene Weisen um den Schaden abzuschätzen den sein kleiner Wutausbruch hinterlassen hatte. Mit aufgeplatzten Knöcheln, blauen Augen und angeschwollenen Lippen kannte er sich aus, er hatte sich früher oft genug geprügelt, um sagen zu können wann er medizinische Hilfe benötigte und wann nicht. Seine Hand war nicht gebrochen, noch nicht einmal angestaucht (auch hier wusste er wie sich das anfühlte). Er sollte vielleicht das Blut abwaschen, doch das hatte es nicht eilig. In der Gemeinschaftsdusche befanden sich gerade noch die anderen Wärter und Aufpasser und er war nicht sonderlich scharf darauf von solchen Leuten nackt gesehen zu werden.

Er beschloss aufzustehen. Mit der Hand fuhr er sich dabei durch die blonden Haare und realisierte erst zu spät, dass er damit das Blut in seinen Haaren verteilte. Na ja, er ging sowieso bald duschen. Etwas überfordert stand er nun in der Mitte seines Raumes und sah sich um. Da war sein zerwühltes Bett, der Schreibtisch den er nie benutzte, das Regal mit den verschiedenen Uniformen für die verschiedenen Tage … und der Mülleimer. Der _leere_ Mülleimer. Diese Tatsache war der Grund für seinen Frust, seine Wut und die aufkeimenden Zweifel die er erfolgreich unterdrückte.

Nichts.

Er konnte beinahe die lachende Stimme seines alten Mentors hören. _Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass du immer skrupelloser wirst._ Hatte er recht? Unbewusst legte er sich die Hand auf den Bauch, suchte verzweifelt in seinem Körper nach einem Gefühl, dass er sich mit dem Eimer aufs Bett setzen müsste … eigentlich wie immer, nachdem er jemanden vorsätzlich getötet hatte. Doch das Gefühl wollte heute nicht kommen und das bereitete ihm allmählich Sorgen. War er so weit abgekühlt? Ihn hatten die Leben von anderen schon immer wenig interessiert, aber so …?

Ein kühler Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und ließ ihn mit einer bösen Vorahnung zurück. Das war gar nicht gut. Die Kiefer aufeinander gepresst, stellte er sich ans Fenster und sah auf die mondbeschienene Wiese, die sich hinter dem Zaun erstreckte. Irgendwo dahinter lag seine Heimat, das konnte er spüren. Dort lag die Freiheit. Er würde noch verrückt wenn sie ihn hier weiter einsperrten. Nun machte er sich schon Gedanken um den Inhalt seines Mülleimers!

Er legte die Handflächen auf die breite Fensterbank und zog sich hoch. Das Fenster war von außen vergittert um sicher zu stellen, dass niemand floh, doch er sah trotzdem genug von der Welt draußen, dass er sich entspannen konnte. Er hasste es eingepfercht zu sein, nicht selber entscheiden zu können wann er raus ging und wann er drinnen blieb. Seit er denken konnte war er immer öfters unter freiem Himmel gewesen als in einem Haus.

Alexander musste zugeben, dass er die kleine Verfolgungsjagd mit dem Gefangenen heute morgen genossen hatte … und dieser Gedanke schnitt ihm hart in seinen gesunden Menschenverstand. Er hatte das Gefühl des Fahrtwindes in seinem Gesicht und des Adrenalinkicks vermisst. Keiner hatte ihm Handschellen angelegt die ihn daran hinderten seine Arme zu bewegen, niemand hatte ihm Regeln gegeben die ihn in seinen Gedanken einschränkten. Es war seine eigene, freie Entscheidung gewesen den Dolch zu ziehen, seinen Arm auszustrecken und zu werfen.

Erschrocken krallte er die Fingernägel in seine Unterarme und legte den Kopf an der Wand hinter sich ab. Dieses aufregende Gefühl frei und wieder selber Herr über seine Entscheidungen zu sein, hatte ihm für einen Moment die Luft zum Atmen genommen. So überwältigend war es gewesen. Keuchend saß er nun auf der breiten Fensterbank und starrte sehnsüchtig durch die Scheibe. Und mit einem Mal wurde ihm etwas klar. Das heute war nur der Anfang, es würde immer schlimmer werden.

Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis er den Verstand verlor?


End file.
